


Nuestro Desastre

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Chloé necesita mucha ayuda después de confiar en la gente equivocada, estando sumamente desesperada la única solución que viene a su mente es hacer un trato con cierto artista con el cual apenas había recuperado contacto.¿Y por qué acepta Nathaniel? Dinero es la respuesta, dinero que debe pagar a gente con la cual no debió involucrarse y claro que algo de reconocimiento al frecuentar la crema y nata de París no le viene nada mal.Dos jóvenes totalmente diferentes dependerán del otro para librar sus propios problemas pero quizás la supuesta solución se vuelva un problema más grande. ¿De verdad llegarán al altar? Mientras lo deciden deberán fingir un compromiso, algo fácil ¿no?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me alegra que decidan darle una oportunidad a esta historia basada en una película, espero que disfruten la lectura que fue originalmente publicada en wattpad.  
> No hay fechas determinadas para cada actualización así que les pido paciencia.  
> Sin añadir nada los dejaré leer.

La joven Chloé Bourgeois soltó un bufido al escuchar por décima vez la contestadora, consideró arrojar su celular a la pared, pero no estaba segura de que resistiera el impacto y no quería perder lo único de valor que le quedaba.

—¡Maldita seas Vanessa Hopkins! —gritó en un intento de sacar toda su ira y frustración.

Estaba echando humos, cualquiera lo estaría si al volver de un viaje de dos días con su mejor amiga se da cuenta de que su _roomie_ , supuestamente de confianza, ha vendido todas sus pertenencias y lo único que dejó fue una nota disculpándose. Cuánta cobardía.

La rubia miró su celular, revisó su lista de contactos frecuentes fijándose el nombre de su madre.

—No, no puedo llamarla. Me echará en cara todo lo que me dijo al independizarme —musitó la rubia desesperanzada—. No quiero que tenga razón... Sé que puedo salir adelante sin sus malditas palancas.

 _«¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?»_ preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza, su conciencia tal vez.

Chloé caminó hasta la ventana que daba a la calle y se puso de cuclillas apoyando sus brazos en el alféizar, se preguntaba cómo podría recuperar sus cosas o comprar nuevas. Por un instante se arrepintió de haber renunciado a su trabajo, pero al recordar los favores indecentes que le pedía su jefe concluyó que había hecho lo mejor.

La vibración de su celular le hizo pegar un respingo, lo levantó del suelo y contestó rogando que fuera Vanessa diciéndole que fue toda una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Hola Chlo —escuchó del otro lado una voz que no era la que anhelaba oír.

—Hola Sab.

—Sé que acabamos de vernos y que el vuelo fue cansado, pero. ¿Qué dices si salimos al centro comercial? Acabo de enterarme que están dando conos dobles a precio de sencillo en nuestra heladería preferida —informó la pelirroja con notable emoción.

—Está bien Sab, te veo en veinte minutos.

Chloé y Sabrina estaban formadas esperando su turno para ser atendidas, la pelirroja notó el malhumor de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar, si era muy importante ya le contaría por su voluntad.

—¿Entonces no aceptas acompañarnos? —cuestionó Sabrina desanimada.

—No Sab, sabes que ya no soporto a Kim. Si tanto quieren tú y Max una cita doble dile a Alix, esa enana está loca por el idiota de Lê Chiến —contestó la rubia hastiada de la insistencia de Sabrina.

—Ok, ya entendí. Tenía que intentarlo —dijo la menor temiendo haber empeorado el humor de Chloé. Su celular sonó, leyó el nombre de quien la llamaba y se disculpó con la ojiazul para ir a responder lejos del escándalo de la gente.

Bourgeois dejó escapar un suspiro, su cabeza le dolía y aún faltaban diez personas para que les tocara ordenar. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había aceptado la invitación de su amiga.

—Ya sé, estoy muerta de nervios —escuchó decir a una de las chicas que estaban detrás de ella—. Cuando nos dieron fecha para la ceremonia la veía tan lejos y ahora estamos a una semana de ser marido y mujer. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Chloé reprimió una carcajada, no comprendía la emoción de su género por un evento así, si tanto amas a alguien solo tienes que demostrárselo a esa persona con acciones, no con un costoso salón, gastos en servicios, invitaciones y sobre todo frente a gente que no hará más que criticar el vestido de la novia, la otra familia y apostar que tanto durarán. Porque eso era más que cierto, los matrimonios no eran para siempre. Sus padres se lo habían demostrado.

 _«Boda. Dinero. ¿No te sube el agua al tinaco o cómo?»_ volvió a escuchar a su conciencia.

—Ya volví —anunció Sabrina apareciendo a su lado.

De repente una idea llegó a su mente, era algo alocada pero el foco imaginario sobre su cabeza y los cánticos angelicales, también imaginarios, no le permitieron pensar con claridad.

—Oye Sab, ¿a cuántos chicos solteros conocemos?

Las nueve menos quince se leía en la pantalla táctil de Chloé, habían estado charlando sobre los chicos sin pareja que conocían en la ciudad y para desgracia de la rubia, ninguno le parecía apto para ayudarla en su plan.

—¿Y Nino?

—Ya se reconcilió con Alya —contestó acomodando sus lentes.

—¿Qué hay del hermano de Juleka? —preguntó la chica de coleta bebiendo de su margarita.

—Tiene novia.

—Ah cierto, esgrimista creída ¿no? —Sabrina asintió, Chloé rodó los ojos—. No me lo creo, no hay ningún chico interesante. ¿Cómo es que todos tienen relaciones estables?

—Kim no.

—Oh no, ni pensarlo. Ese idiota sin autoestima es un grano en el culo.

—Qué te ha hecho regalos, llevado serenata, invitado a salir unas veinte veces...

—Dije que no.

—Bueno y a todo esto. ¿Por qué tu repentino interés en tener citas? Creí que eras feliz estando soltera, Chloé.

—Lo soy, pero estoy por terminar la carrera y tú estás con Max —Terminó su bebida y dudó en pedir otra o no—. Debería pensar en buscar a alguien.

—Puedes ir a clubes nocturnos, descargar _tinder_ o pedir que te presenten a alguien —sugirió Sabrina mirando a su amiga.

—No, nada de eso. De momento...

 _«Necesito a alguien de confianza»_ , se dijo.

—Bueno eres joven y bella, no te angusties por encontrar al indicado. El amor llega solo. ¿Nos vamos? Es algo tarde.

—Sí, vámonos.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y dejaron el dinero de sus bebidas con algo de propina en la mesa. Salieron del local y se despidieron para tomar caminos distintos a sus casas.

 _«Maldita sea, qué frío... No, no debo gastar en un taxi, ya casi no tengo efectivo y solo son unas cinco calles»,_ pensaba Chloé acelerando el paso.

Sus tacones sonaban en toda la calle, pocos autos pasaban a su lado y los peatones escaseaban más.

Los nervios empezaban a dominarla por lo que metió la mano en su bolso buscando el gas pimienta que siempre cargada, para su desgracia no estaba. Había olvidado que lo dejó en casa para poder volar y ni eso se abstuvo de vender su anterior compañera.

Soltó un par de maldiciones poco entendibles y tomó sus llaves para usarlas en un intento de protegerse. Rogaba al cielo que pudiera llegar a su departamento sana y salva.

Llegó a una esquina y estaba por dar la vuelta cuando chocó con alguien haciéndola tambalear.

—¡Eh! —Alcanzó a decir cuando la tomaron del brazo evitando que cayera al pavimento.

En cuestión de segundos aquella persona la haló hasta el interior de un callejón sin iluminación, presa del pánico estaba por gritar cuando cubrieron su boca y escuchó un siseo indicando que guardara silencio.

Chloé Bourgeois estaba contra una pared, con el corazón latiendo al máximo y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Ya pasó el peligro —Al escuchar esa voz a Chloé le pareció familiar, algo extraño. El hombre cedió su agarre y se apartó quedando justo bajo la poca iluminación de uno de los locales. Entonces Chloé confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Nathaniel?


	2. Chapter 2

—Eh sí... Ese es mi nombre —contestó nervioso el muchacho, dio otro paso atrás temiendo haberse topado con alguien que trataba de evitar.

—No creía volver a verte —La chica que había protegido se acercó a él hasta quedar bajo la luz, tardó unos segundos, pero al final pudo reconocerla.

—Chloé Bourgeois...

—Ese es mi nombre —dijo divertida—. Me diste un buen susto al meterme a ese callejón, ya estaba a punto de golpearte.

—Bueno es un pago por lo que hiciste con mi pobre camisa —reprochó el pelirrojo recordando la manera en que se topó con la rubia en una reunión de reencuentro del instituto.

—¡Te pedí disculpas! Y pagué la tintorería —protestó Chloé con el ceño fruncido.

Nathaniel sintió que los observaban, sin decir nada tomó a la joven del brazo y empezó a caminar ignorando las quejas de la Bourgeois.

—Estamos es una zona nada bonita, así que mejor acelera el paso —murmuró el pelirrojo cerca del oído de la muchacha, el temor volvió a ella.

—Mi departamento está cerca... ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? —musitó la más baja apretando el brazo del pelirrojo.

—Está bien.

Sin decir nada más continuaron caminando, Chloé trataba de mantenerse calmada para no perderse ambos aun así el miedo atormentaba su mente.

¿Y si llegaba un asaltante? No traía nada de valor con ella más que su celular y estaba segura de que su acompañante estaba en las mismas o peor. Bueno al no vestir glamurosamente era casi imposible que llamaran la atención de un delincuente.

¿Y si traficantes de blancas se acercaban a ellos en una camioneta negra? Fácilmente podían inmovilizarla y subirla, no creía que Nathaniel arriesgara su pellejo por ella, no eran cercanos. Y aunque lo hiciera no tiene el físico para enfrentar a hombres fornidos.

Chloé dirigió su vista al pelirrojo, apenas si le sacaba media cabeza, espalda no muy ancha, sus brazos... No se había dado cuenta de que seguía aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Nathaniel cual lapa hasta ese momento. Después de sentir sus músculos dedujo que muy debilucho no era.

El sonido de un celular que no era el de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, Kurtzberg sacó su smartphone del bolsillo y al ver la pantalla puso mala cara.

Chloé quiso preguntar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a su edificio. Se apartó del pelirrojo y buscó sus llaves en su bolsa.

—Oye Chloé... ¿Vives sola? —Con esa pregunta la nombrada sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

—No intentes nada raro Nathaniel...

—Perdón, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo que de repente no tengo donde pasar la noche.

 _«Y yo no tengo en que caerme muerta»_ , pensó la rubia. Algo en su mente hizo conexión, seguro Nathaniel vio algo al respecto en su celular.

—¿Y ahora quieres que te de posada? —cuestionó con ironía la rubia mientras jugaba con el juego de llaves.

—Pues... Si me haces el favor, solo por esta noche, Por favor Chloé, haré lo que pidas.

_«¿Y si te pidiera casarte conmigo?»_

—Bien... Pero déjame advertirte que la única diferencia con dormir en una banca del parque es el techo —La rubia subió los escalones hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nathaniel estático en la acera con una expresión de duda—. ¿Vienes o qué?

—Ah sí, ya voy.

Ingresaron al edificio de tres pisos, Chloé mostró una cara de fastidio al ver al portero dormido a punto de caer de su silla. Nathaniel pensó en ayudar al señor de unos cuarenta años cuando sintió como lo halaban de su brazo.

—Muévete que estoy cansada —ordenó Bourgeois sin mirarlo, tomaron el ascensor que hacía un chirrido espantoso y llegaron al último piso, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo y Chloé metió la llave en la cerradura, forzando un poco logró abrir y dejó que su invitado inesperado entrara primero.

—Wow... No pensé que la princesa de París viviera en estas condiciones —soltó de repente el pelirrojo observando el lugar vacío.

—Sí, bueno, es el resultado de dejar sola a una víbora traicionera sin vigilancia —espetó Chloé cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Te robaron?

—Acertaste, Sherlock —La ojiazul sacó su celular y colgó su bolso en el perchero—. Tienes mucho piso para escoger... Hazlo con sabiduría.

—Tal vez la banca en el parque no era mala idea —comentó Nathaniel con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues la puerta ahí está, buenas noches Kurtzberg.

Chloé dirigió una última mirada al joven y se dio la vuelta rumbo a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta sintió como sus ganas de vivir se esfumaban, la idea de dormir en el suelo no era nada atractiva. Cerró la puerta y con su celular iluminó su caminar hasta donde se encontraba anteriormente su cama.

—Te pudrirás en el infierno, Vanessa —murmuró abriendo su maleta para escoger unas prendas que le servirán de almohada.

Bourgeois se acostó cubriendo con dos blusas como sábanas y cerró sus ojos.

Deseaba, rogaba al cielo que todo fuera en un sueño y que despertará en su cómoda cama sin continuar pensando en pedirle al don nadie de Nathaniel Kurtzberg que le ayude a cumplir con la absurda cláusula del testamento de su padre. Una horrible pesadilla más bien.

Chloé abrió los ojos y al notar que estaba justo frente al contacto a la altura del suelo, quiso llorar.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome —masculló aventando las prendas que se habían enredado en sus piernas.

Se levantó sintiendo una punzada en su espalda baja, la idea de ir a una sesión de spa cruzó por su mente, pero la desechó inmediatamente, no podía derrochar dinero como acostumbraba desde niña.

Se estiró haciendo crujir sus huesos, se agachó para tomar su celular y ver su reflejo en la pantalla. Frunció el ceño al ver su cabello alborotado y su maquillaje corrido, sacó una toalla de su maleta y se la puso en el hombro.

Se metió el celular entre el pantalón y sus bragas para después emprender camino al baño, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua a la cara. Cuando terminó de retirar todo el maquillaje tomó la toalla a ciegas y se secó.

—Al fin despiertas, compré el desayuno —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta vio a cierto pelirrojo alejándose del baño.

—Olvidé que durmió aquí... Ugh debí cerrar la puerta.

Dejó la toalla en su lugar y retiró la liga que sujetaba su cabello. Desenredando sus mechones rubios con sus dedos decidió buscar a Nathaniel. Lo encontró en la cocina-comedor sacando lo que sea que había comprado.

—¿Te gustan las donas y café para desayunar? —cuestionó el de orbes turquesas colocando lo mencionado en el campo visual de la rubia.

—¿Por qué compraste para mí? Pudiste simplemente ir a desayunar solo —preguntó Chloé acercándose a la isla que también fungía como mesa de comedor.

—Se dice gracias y sí, pude hacerlo. Pero ya que me aceptaste en tu humilde morada —recalcó lo último el más alto tendiéndole una servilleta—. Y conocer tu situación actual me dije que era una buena manera de regresar el favor y hacer la buena acción del año.

—Bueno... Gracias Nathaniel —dijo la rubia ligeramente ruborizada, tomó una de las donas de chocolate y le dio un gran mordisco. Sin duda era una de las mejores donas que había probado en su vida.

Desayunaron sin decir palabra alguna, ambos estaban hambrientos y por ello no tardaron en devorar todas las donas. Chloé terminó de beber su café y miró a Nathaniel.

—¿Y cuánto te debo?

—No es nada, la próxima invitas tú —respondió el joven recogiendo la basura para echarla en la misma bolsa que trajo las compras.

—¿La próxima? ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima?

—No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero lo de anoche me pasa seguido y... Chloé creo que necesitarás esto por algún tiempo.

—Tonterías. Soy una mujer adulta que puede resolver sus propios problemas sin ayuda de nadie mucho menos de alguien como...

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada se escuchó una, dos, hasta cinco veces. Ambos ojiazules se miraron confundidos y luego miraron a la puerta. ¿Quién podría tocar con tanta insistencia?


	3. Chapter 3

Chloé relajó sus brazos y se dirigió a la entrada, vio por la mirilla de la puerta y frunció el ceño para al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Sin más abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado cediendo el paso.

—¡Chloé! Tenía tantas ganas de verte —dijo con entusiasmo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la nombrada.

—Vaya, Adrien no esperaba que me extrañaras tanto —mencionó la Bourgeois correspondiendo el abrazo, su amigo la levantó del suelo y empezó a dar algunas vueltas sin soltarla—. ¡Adrien bájame!

—Está bien Chlo —accedió Adrien divertido, dejó a la más baja en el suelo pudo ver por encima del hombro una silueta que los observaba con curiosidad—. Hey hola, Nathaniel qué grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

El pelirrojo se tensó en su lugar y se limitó a saludar con la mano riendo nervioso, no esperaba que alguien lo viera en casa de Chloé y mucho menos por la mañana ya que podría prestarse a malos entendidos.

Adrien volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga quién entendió al instante todas las preguntas insinuantes que le hacía el más alto sin mediar palabra alguna, en consecuencia, le brindo un buen golpe en el hombro.

Nathaniel al darse cuenta de que no tenía razón para permanecer ahí se incorporó y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

—Gracias Chloé... Es hora de que me vaya, hasta luego chicos —dijo con una sonrisa al pasar al lado de ambos rubios.

—Hasta luego Nath, que te vaya bien —Se despidió Adrien viéndolo abrir la puerta.

—Adiós Nath... Y gracias a ti.

El pelirrojo asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Chloé regresó a la cocina para servirse agua en su vaso que era de café.

—¿Quieres algo de beber, Adrikins?

—¿Te acostaste con Nathaniel? —preguntó Adrien casi cayéndose al sentarse en el borde de la isla—. ¿Y dónde está Vanessa? ¿Por qué parece saquearon tu departamento?

Chloé bebió del vaso e inhaló profundo antes de animarse a responder las preguntas de su amigo.

—No, nada pasó entre Nathaniel y yo —comunicó mirándolo fijamente-. Y no parece... Fue saqueada por nada más y nada menos que la misma Vanessa —La rubia volvió a inhalar para tratar de calmar su rabia al recordar su regreso—. La malparida se aprovechó de que no estaba en la ciudad para vender todo y solo dejó un post-it en la puerta disculpándose.

—¿Pero qué coño? ¿Ya la reportaste con la policía o algo?

—No.

—Are you kidding me? ¡Si es lo primero que debiste hacer! —El rubio alzó sus brazos y miró al techo, dramatizando.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es que si lo hago de alguna forma mi madre se enterará y es lo que menos quiero —admitió Chloé dejándose caer sobre la barra—. No quiero que sepa nada de esto.

—Ella te advirtió de Vanessa ¿no? —La chica emitió un quejido a modo de respuesta positiva—. Y detestas que tenga razón —mismo sonido, mismo significado—. Está bien, no iremos a la policía, pero sí al centro comercial, vamos traigo mis tarjetas para que puedas gastar

—¿Qué? Claro que no Adrien —Chloé se incorporó en su sitio y miró seria a su amigo—. Quiero que esta vez sea todo por mi esfuerzo, sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso? No tienes empleo ni un título universitario... No te caerá dinero del cielo, Chlo.

—Lo sé... Ya veré como me las arreglo, de cualquier forma, gracias —La ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tengo una idea...

—¿Cuál?

—Necesito ayuda para prepararle una sorpresa a Marinette —explicó Adrien mirándola fijamente—. Y ya que tienes experiencia organizando eventos... Pagaré por tus servicios. ¿Qué dices?

—Adrien... Maldita sea es una gran idea, acepto tu propuesta —dijo antes de bajarse del banco y correr a abrazarlo.

—Ahora sí... ¿Me vas a decir que hacía Nathaniel en tu casa tan temprano?

—Ay Adrikins... Sólo pasó aquí la noche por una emergencia, no te diré más porque no lo sé.

—Ya claro, ¿tengo que recordarte lo ocurrido en el reencuentro?

—¡Fue un maldito accidente! No quería manchar su ropa, además fue su culpa por no fijarse.

—Fingiré que te creo, Chloé nos conocemos desde hace tanto... Derramar bebidas es tu técnica de ligue preferida para situaciones desesperadas.

—Que abandoné en la preparatoria, déjate de estar pensar tonterías y dime que te ocurre para tu noviecita.

—Esta conversación no ha acabado.

Después de caminar cerca de cuarenta minutos Nathaniel por fin llega su casa, al entrar se encuentra a su amigo Marc tirado en el sillón con una revista en la cara.

Sin mucho ánimo se acerca a él y empieza a zarandearlo con la intención despertarlo, algunos segundos después el azabache se endereza tirando la revista y con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta el de ojos verdes con voz gutural, aún está bastante adormilado.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Me quedé sin trabajo... El negocio cerró, me dieron las gracias y ya —respondió volviéndose a acostar con la mirada hacia el respaldo.

—¿Ni un finiquito?

—Apenas suficiente para la comida de dos semanas, los Boissieu están en bancarrota, di que me dieron algo —respondió Marc cerrando sus ojos.

—Bueno... Entonces ¿por qué no sales a buscar otro trabajo?

—Estoy deprimido, no pienso salir.

—¿Deprimido por perder un trabajo? —cuestionó confundido Nathaniel.

—¡Deprimido porque alguien perdió todos mis ahorros en un maldito juego de póker! —declaró el azabache dándose la vuelta para fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo que había hecho caer al suelo.

—Ok... Ok ya capté, no dije nada.

—Así que mejor busca tú un maldito trabajo, Kurtzberg —espetó Marc cruzándose de brazos—. Porque estoy cansado de que me estés arrastrando en tus malditos problemas y ahora no tengamos ni en qué caer muertos.

—Marc, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberte pedido tu dinero... —afirmó Nathaniel poniéndose pie—. En serio creí que podría duplicar nuestro capital, hasta triplicarlo.

—Sí, me los has dicho. Pero fallaste y eso no se puede cambiar —El azabache recogió la revista que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó al pelirrojo—. Ahora debes juntar el doble de lo que teníamos porque tu estúpida deuda con esa gentuza sigue creciendo.

—Ya sé, sigo trabajando en eso. Vuelve a dormir, Anciel.

Kurtzberg tomó la revista y se marchó a su habitación dejando a su amigo solo, se tumbó en el viejo colchón quedando boca arriba y soltó un montón de palabras maldiciendo su situación tan agobiante.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de Chloé Bourgeois, una chica que cuando la conoció se podría considerar toda una princesa por su actitud altanera y que se jactaba de su posición social al ser hija del entonces alcalde de París y una reconocida crítica del mundo de la moda.

Es por eso que le sorprendió que algunos años después viera a la misma Chloé con un departamento vacío y que se viera obligaba dormir en el suelo. Eso sin contar que aceptó ayudarle sin pedir nada a cambio y que disfrutó de las donas con chocolate que le llevó, cuando iban juntos al instituto las hubiera repudiado.

—También se disculpó por la camisa... Ya no es la misma Chloé de antes. ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar? —pensó en voz alta.

Nathaniel se sentó en el borde de la cama a la altura del suelo y observó su habitación buscando algo que valiera, aunque sea un poco para poder compensar lo que Marc tenía destinado a la comida de ambos.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, caminó a una cómoda y abrió el primer cajón donde guardaba un reloj que se había negado a vender.

—Lo siento abuelo...

Tomó el reloj y cerró el cajón de golpe, odiaba tomar esa decisión, pero ya no le quedaban opciones. Con eso en mente salió de su casa y emprendió su rumbo camino al centro de la ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel miraba sin expresión el escaparate del local donde se exhibían prendas y artefactos de valor. Llevaba algunos minutos observando preguntándose si algún día vería allí el reloj que sostenía con fuerza en el interior de su bolsillo.

Levantó la vista al cielo y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, trató de relajar sus hombros sin éxito y por fin se decidió al ingresar a la casa de empeños.

—¿Nathaniel?

El nombrado se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una joven rubia de ojos azules, la miró de arriba a abajo notando que traía el cabello suelto y su maquillaje era más natural que en otras ocasiones.

—Hola Chloé —saludó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Bourgeois viendo el gran letrero del local.

—¿No es obvio? Vengo a entregar el correo.

Chloé miró mal al pelirrojo por su pésima broma, dio dos pasos para acercarse a él y tomarlo por el brazo obligándolo a caminar.

—No preguntes cómo lo sé, pero aquí es el peor lugar para empeñar tus cosas —susurró Chloé lo más cerca que pudo del oído del más alto—. De una u otra forma terminas involucrado en sus malos negocios.

—¿Y porque me lo cuentas?

—Porque no quiero que un amigo sea su víctima.

—¿Somos amigos?

Estando a cuadra y media lejos del local, Chloé cayó en cuenta de su comentario y se apartó bruscamente. A Nathaniel por un momento le parecía similar a un gato enfurruñado, sonrió divertido ante su idea y miró con atención el rostro de la contraria.

—Bueno, podríamos serlo ¿no? —sugirió la rubia desviando la mirada.

Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de la Bourgeois, si le dijeran a su yo de catorce años que Chloé querría hacerse su amiga se hubiera carcajeado hasta quedarse sin aire.

—Claro que sí, Chloé. No me molestaría tener un techo seguro —mencionó Nathaniel observándola divertido.

—Oye se supone que la interesada soy yo. ¿En qué momento se invirtieron los papeles? —cuestionó la muchacha cruzándose brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Cuando tiraste tu bebida sobre mí, tomaste el papel de la torpeza.

Kurtzberg reprimió una risa al ver su cara sorpresa e indignación, siempre fue fácil provocar a la princesa de París.

Chloé musitó una frase que no llegó a los oídos del mal alto, se colgó su bolso en el hombro y empezó a caminar chocando con Nathaniel quien no dudó en seguirla.

—Espera, no era mi intención —Se apresuró a disculparse buscando la mirada ojiazul que fusilaba a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Bourgeois ignoró cada frase del pelirrojo, dobló en una esquina e ingresó a una plaza comercial. La voz de Nathaniel le estaba fastidiando así que sacó un pañuelo del estuche de sus lentes oscuros y se lo metió en la boca.

El de ojos turquesas protestó y casi se cae al llegar al final de las escaleras eléctricas, se retiró el pañuelo haciendo una mueca y buscó con la mirada la responsable. Logró divisarla entrando a una de las tiendas, se apresuró para alcanzarla y colocarse a su lado, acercándose a su oído para decirle algo.

—No te desharás de mi tan fácil.

Chloé respingó al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca, no pudo evitar mirarlo mal y darle un golpe en la cabeza con las hojas que traía, Nathaniel ni siquiera las había notado.

—Bueno ya, preferiría que regresaras a la dulzura de hace rato.

Bourgeois iba a replicar cuando llegó una trabajadora de la tienda saludándolos con entusiasmo, demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

—Soy Micaela y si me lo permiten seré su guía en esta gran aventura que pronto darán inicio —anunció la morocha de mejillas regordetas con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—¿Aventura? —pensó Nathaniel en voz alta.

—Claro, no pude evitar notar su lista y la química que irradian.

Chloé pensó que la muchacha se había golpeado la cabeza cuando hacía la limpieza por lo cual quería alejarla lo antes posible, miró a Nathaniel que parecía tener lo mismo en mente. La rubia carraspeó y sonrió falsamente.

—Muchas gracias, pero nos encargaremos nosotros mismos.

—En ese caso esto les será de ayuda —Micaela desprendió un aparato de su cinturón y se lo entregó a la rubia, Nathaniel no lograba entender si se trataba de una pistola de pintura o que rayos—. Solo apunte a los códigos de barra y oprima el botón, es como un videojuego.

Ambos agradecieron con amabilidad fingida y se metieron al pasillo más cercano, el de ojos turquesa dirigió su mirada al precio de una de las tantas licuadoras que exhibía en los anaqueles.

—¿Ciento noventa euros? —pronunció Nathaniel boquiabierto—. ¿Vuela o qué?

—Ay no está tan cara, la que tenía costó doscientos cincuenta —respondió Chloé mientras volvía a mirar los electrodomésticos en el anaquel contrario.

Ignoró el "¿Qué?" de sorpresa que gritó su acompañante y observó el aparato que aún sostenía, suponía que se trataba de un identificador de precios por cual no tardó en apuntar el código de barras y presionar el botón. Una luz roja iluminó el código y entonces el precio apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Trato de ver cuánto necesito para mi departamento... ¿Esto es lo que sienten los de clase baja cuando no pueden comprar algo? —inquirió Chloé haciendo notar su desilusión, tendría que abstenerse sus licuados por un buen tiempo.

—Ay la princesa se quedó sin capital, solo tienes que llamar a tu mami y te rescatará con diez tarjetas nuevas y un auto, amarillo, por cierto.

—Claro que no, ella no debe saber que me quedé sin nada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Nathaniel siguió los pasos de la rubia y al ver una gran pantalla de plasma tomó el identificador para probar también. Apuntó al código de la pantalla, una consola de videojuegos y un equipo de sonido.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño al escuchar el pitido del aparato, le parecía tan divertido.

—¿Me escuchaste? —inquirió Chloé con las manos en su cintura y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

La rubia miró como Nathaniel continuaba escaneando códigos mientras reía, dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a él. Lo observó con atención y en un momento de distracción le arrebató el identificador de las manos.

—Te decía que quiero recuperarme por mi cuenta, sin palanca alguna —declaró Bourgeois acercándose a la sección de muebles.

Vio de reojo un sillón que llamó su atención, lo observó con detalle y sonrió emocionada. Dio algunos pasos para examinarlo mejor, al darse cuenta de que podía manipular un extremo para improvisar un diván terminó de enamorarse del mueble.

—¡Lo quiero! —chilló apuntando al código.

Y así continuó registrando salas, aradores, lámparas y demás objetos que anhelaba tener en su recién saqueado departamento.

—Hey ya es mi turno —afirmó Nathaniel apareciendo a su lado para quitarle el identificador.

Para cuando Chloé reaccionó, Kurtzberg ya estaba escaneando el código de una banca color hueso con decoraciones que le hicieron recordar a las estatuas que solían exhibir en el _Louvre_.

—Deja eso, no tengo jardín —protestó la muchacha extendiendo su mano para que le diera el aparato.

—No, pero tienes una terraza con una vista magnifica y esta banca con su mesa son perfectas —declaró Nathaniel señalando los muebles mencionados.

Chloé rodó los ojos e intentó tomar el identificador, el pelirrojo anticipó su movimiento y se giró dejando el aparato en alto.

—¡Oye!

—Atrápame si puedes —retó el más alto dando pasos de espalda para doblar en el siguiente pasillo.

—¡Nathaniel!

Bourgeois frunció el ceño y murmuró un par de maldiciones por el comportamiento de su acompañante, sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa decidió buscar a Nathaniel. Se metió al pasillo de al lado donde había vajillas, en el siguiente había instrumentos de cocina y en el corredor contiguo elementos de jardinería.

Después de recorrer varios minutos la rubia se estaba desesperando pues no hallaba rastro alguno de él. Estando apunto de rendirse logró divisar al otro extremo del corredor una mata pelirroja y la misma chaqueta desgastada que vestía Nathaniel cuando lo halló frente a la casa de empeño.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo cuidando no caer al suelo resbaladizo, estando a tres metros de distancia Kurtzberg pareció notar su mirada ya que se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. El de orbes turquesa sonrió divertido y le enseñó la lengua antes de echarse correr nuevamente.

—Maldito seas, artista de quinta —murmuró Chloé acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo, lo perdió de vista otra vez cuando dio vuelta en el cuarto pasillo.

Bourgeois se estaba hartando del juego, porque estaba perdiendo, lo cual la hacía querer golpear a alguien y ese alguien debía ser Nathaniel. Detuvo su trote y decidió descansar al lado de los artículos de Feng shui.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver a su presa observando tranquilamente las recámaras montadas, reguló su respiración y echó a correr hacia Nathaniel. El pobre chico se vio sorprendido cuando alguien brinco a su espalda y lo hizo caer a una de las camas en exhibición.

—¡Te tengo! —anunció la rubia con una sonrisa.

Kurtzberg se apresuró a estirar la mano con la que sostenía el identificador golpeándose en el proceso, Chloé también se estiró tratando de alcanzarlo, pero su otra mano resbaló haciéndola caer sobre el contrario.

Nathaniel se quejó al sentir el peso de la chica, regresó su vista a ella y entonces notó lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, incluso sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

En su interior quería apartarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía y parecía que a Chloé no le molestaba estar encima suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloé tardó en entender cómo es que estaba tan cerca de Nathaniel, su cara enrojeció cuando notó la sonrisa coqueta del pelirrojo.

—Eh... Disculpen, no pueden hacer "eso" en nuestras camas de exhibición —dijo una voz aguda, ambos ojiazules dirigieron su atención al joven empleado que los miraba incómodo.

La rubia se apartó rápidamente y se acomodó la ropa tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

Kurtzberg se rió para sus adentros y como pudo salió de la cama.

—Descuida, ya nos íbamos —afirmó tomando la mano de Chloé para empezar a caminar, le pareció extraño no escuchar alguna queja, sin embargo, se reservó cualquier comentario al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador entregaron el identificador de precios y a los poco minutos les dieron su lista "de compras", al ver el costo total casi les da un patatús.

—¿Cómo puede ser tanto? Creo que un riñón sale más barato —comentó Nathaniel mirando a las Bourgeois.

—¿Puede vender mi alma?

—Por eso se invitan a los conocidos más influyentes —intervino la cajera captando su atención—. Todos saben que una boda es demasiado cara, pero dejando de lado el apoyo económico de amigos y familia creo que es más importante el amor que se tienen. ¿No?

—¿Boda?

—¿Amor?

—Claro, tárdense lo que gusten, al fin que los demás no tenemos pendientes —Se quejó una mujer que rondaba los cincuenta años, era la siguiente en la fila.

Chloé se alejó del mostrador ignorando la mirada despectiva que le dirigía la señora, Kurtzberg no tardó en seguirla, la alcanzó fuera de la tienda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió el muchacho cuando vio que la rubia dejó el celular.

—Me encontraré con alguien, tú puedes regresarte a casa. Fue bueno verte, Nathan.

La Bourgeois hizo un ademán como despedida y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

Nathaniel se quedó estático durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y echó a correr intentando seguirla.

Al estar otra vez a su lado se acercó a su oído para llamar su atención.

—He sabido del peligro que corren chicas como tú en este centro comercial, así que me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue ese alguien.

—¿Peligro? —Atinó a preguntar la más baja.

—Sí, un tipo cualquiera te aborda e intenta llevarte, cuando pides ayuda se excusa diciendo que un pleito de pareja —comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica—. Le pasó a Juleka, pero por suerte su hermano no tardó en llegar.

—Qué horror...

—Lo sé, así que espero que sigas tolerando mi compañía un rato más —bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Chloé no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y susurrarle un "gracias".

Al bajar al primer piso Chloé giró para verlo a la cara.

—¿Ves como sí podemos ser amigos?

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Ambos caminaron hasta el otro extremo del piso y finalmente se detuvieron en un local. Kurtzberg se extrañó al que tipo de tienda era.

—¿Una joyería? ¿A quién vas a ver?

—A alguien que ha tomado una gran decisión y más vale que no digas nada.

Nathaniel miró por encima del hombro de la rubia divisando en la vitrina los anillos de compromiso que se exhibían.

—Ok, ya entendí...

El de ojos turquesas se apoyó en una columna al lado de la muchacha y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Miró de reojo a Chloé quien se veía impaciente, se dio cuenta de que debía distraerla antes de que explotara por la impuntualidad de aquella persona.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que la gente de la tienda pensó en esto cuando llegamos? —comentó señalando la vitrina con los anillos.

Chloé rió, cosa que le pareció difícil de creer.

—Quien sabe que tendrán en la cabeza para pensar que estamos juntos —mencionó la rubia burlona, aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

—Oh vamos, matarías por estar comprometida conmigo —bromeó el más alto divertido.

—¿Y qué te hace creerlo?

—Bueno soy guapo, sensible y con un gran sentido del humor, sin duda el mejor partido —Se jactó Nathaniel enderezando su espalda y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Sí claro, como todas quieren un artista frustrado que necesita dinero y pide posada a chicas _random_ que se encuentra en la calle.

—Bien... Es posible que no a todas busquen algo así-

Un silencio se instaló, Nathaniel infló sus mejillas mientras que Chloé se mordía los labios manteniendo la vista hacia cualquier punto que no sea su acompañante. Quería decir y en el fondo sabía que se arrepentiría después.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo sí?

—Espera, ¿qué?

Nathaniel sintió como resbalaba el único pie en el que se apoyaba, cuando se incorporó vio a la rubia saltar a los brazos de otro rubio de ojos verdes, se trataba de Adrien Agreste. Observó cómo se abrazaban con fuerza como si no se hubieran visto en años, hizo una mueca de desagrado y caminó hacia ellos.

—Bueno Chloé, creo que ya puedo dejarte. Nos vemos...

—Espera Nath —Lo cortó Agreste, echó un vistazo a cada ojiazul y amplió la sonrisa en su cara—. Tienes que acompañarnos, estoy seguro de que tu opinión también será de mucha ayuda.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Vamos adentro!

Adrien estaba decidido a comprobar sus sospechas y que mejor si salía beneficiado en el proceso obteniendo una opinión masculina y por parte de un artista. Confiaba en que la perspectiva de aquel joven le ayudaría a elegir el anillo correcto para esa franco-china que tanto adoraba.

Así fue como Chloé y Nathaniel fueron llevados de la mano al interior de la joyería. Desde el mostrador los recibió un hombre canoso que se presentó como Philippe, extrañamente tenía un acento británico.

Cuando Agreste le explicó lo que buscaba Philippe los guió a la vitrina del otro del otro lado y mostró algunos ejemplares.

—Volveré enseguida con ustedes —informó el hombre viendo a los clientes que recién llegaban.

—Nathaniel, si estuvieras en mi lugar. ¿Qué tomaría en cuenta para elegir? —cuestionó el rubio mirándolo con interés.

El aludido se sorprendió al escucharlo, de verdad no entendía como Adrien podría necesitar su opinión, sin embargo, ya que estaba ahí cumpliría su petición y haría el intento de ayudarlo.

—Creo que debes tomar en cuenta su relación, me refiero a que busques que la joya te haga pensar al instante en algo que amas muchísimo de ella —Nathaniel se puso nervioso al sentir las miradas confundidas de los rubios—. Como el color de sus ojos tal vez o un detalle significativo para ustedes.

—Un detalle... —murmuró Agreste regresando la vista a los anillos propuesto, observó detenidamente cada uno hasta que se detuvo en uno.

Se trataba de dos diamantes oval que parecían complementarse, además alrededor había cinco pequeñas gemas blancas, le hacían pensar en la huella de un animal, un gato para ser exactos.

Mientras Adrien se emocionaba cual niño en juguetería Chloé veía el perfil del pelirrojo, las palabras que usó para explicar cómo elegiría un anillo le parecieron muy lindas, incluso por un momento imaginó que la dueña de esa joya sería ella. Desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas arder y desechó la idea, siempre había soñado con importarle de esa manera a alguien que de verdad quisiera, en el fondo se lamentaba porque ese alguien no fuera Nathaniel. Estaba segura de que era un chico maravilloso, aunque no hubiera convivido mucho con él.

—¿Qué dices Chloé? ¿Este está bien? ¿Le gustará? —La voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adrikins, sabes que a Marinette le encantará hasta una fritura en forma de dona que le des.

El de ojos verdes sonrió y llamó a Philippe para informarle de su elección. Mientras el modelo pagaba sus acompañantes lo esperaban en la entrada, Chloé vio a Nathaniel hacer una mueca al leer algo en su celular y luego la miró.

—Chloé, me tengo que ir. Despídeme de Adrien y vuelve con cuidado a casa.

El pelirrojo se despidió con una sonrisa y trotó hacia las escaleras. Bourgeois soltó un suspiro y miró al techo, cada vez dudaba más de proponerle a Nathaniel algo tan descabellado.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloé salió del centro comercial con tres bolsas de compras en mano, cortesía de Adrien por ser tan buena amiga. La Bourgeois dijo adiós al modelo y emprendió su rumbo hacia su departamento, después de cuadra y media se arrepintió de no haberle pedido al Agreste que le acompañara, lo habría hecho si Adrien no hubiera recibido una llamada de la empresa aparentemente urgente.

La rubia tragó duro y aceleró el paso, dobló en una esquina y trató de sonreír con amabilidad a la gente que transitaba por si algo le ocurría y alguien tenía la maravillosa idea de auxiliarla. Estando a pocos metros de cierto callejón lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo en que Nathaniel la había metido días antes y le sacó el peor susto de su vida.

Agitó su cabeza y trató de desaparecer aquellas ideas poco amigables, sin embargo, al escuchar quejidos provenientes del mismo callejón no pudo evitar mirar aun con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

Se mordió la lengua para reprimir un grito al distinguir la escena: dos hombres fornidos, de traje golpeaban a un joven que se veía tan enclenque en comparación. El chico escupió al suelo e hizo el intento de levantarse para hacerle frente a los agresores, no tuvo éxito pues fue enviado al suelo nuevamente.

—Te lo ganaste... a Papillon no le gusta que lo engañen —declaró con voz gruesa uno de los hombres mientras se agachaba y tomaba al pobre muchacho del cabello obligándolo a verlo a la cara.

Entonces Chloé supo de quién se trataba, era Nathaniel, algo en su interior hizo que su cuerpo se descongelara y empezó a trotar hacia ellos. Su parte racional estaba inactiva.

—¡Paren! —pidió la rubia cuando estuvo más cerca—. Por favor, déjenlo en paz. Él les pagará todo lo que debe, pero no podrá si lo matan.

—¿Chloé? Carajo, vete de aquí —ordenó con dificultad el pelirrojo, aunque quería sonar autoritario más bien fue febril.

—¿La princesa Bourgeois es tu novia? Que guardadito te lo tenías, Kurtzberg —dijo burlón el otro hombre dándole unas palmadas en la cara.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hoy mismo tendremos el dinero de Papillon?

—Me temo que no, pero lo recibirán pronto... Mientras —Chloé tomó una de las bolsas dejando caer las otras dos, de su interior sacó una caja—. Tomen esta cafetera como garantía, vale seis mil, es muy novedosa y podrán disfrutar de un buen capuchino.

Los hombres se miraron y luego volvieron la vista a la chica cuyo rostro reflejaba miedo y desesperación, al menos la poca iluminación evitaba que lo notaran.

—Aceptaremos por ahora, tuviste suerte, mocoso.

Dicho eso le arrebataron la caja a Chloé y ambos hombres empezaron a caminar para salir del callejón. Cuando la chica recobró el sentido inmediatamente se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a su amigo.

Nathaniel se quejó cuando Chloé revisó sus heridas, quería decirle de cosas, que no la necesitaba, pero no podía, quizás era por el dolor en su pómulo y en estómago. Cada vez se sentía más débil, como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera lentamente.

Nathaniel despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, se incorporó a medias notando que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, las paredes amarillas le indicaron pensar en una sola persona: Chloé. Lo único diferente a la primera y última vez que echó un vistazo al cuarto de la chica era la ausencia de la misma y que ahora había un colchón en el cual se encontraba.

Miró sus manos vendadas ligeramente manchadas con su sangre, sin duda el daño de sus nudillos le reiteraban que la pelea no fue muy justa.

Se levantó de la cama improvisada llevándose una mano al abdomen notando que también tenía algunos vendajes. Salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo, empezó a escuchar la voz de la chica que lo salvó muy estúpidamente.

—No, ya te dije. Es una mezcla de cultura, no todo puede ser francés —decía la rubia sosteniendo el celular contra su oreja—. No tengo la culpa de que la chica tenga tres nacionalidades. ¡Sigue las indicaciones que te mandé, maldita sea!

Chloé colgó la llamada irritada y dejó caer el aparato en la isla de la cocina, se llevó la mano al entrecejo y trató de calmar su respiración.

—¿Vas a despedir a alguien?

La rubia pegó un respingo y miró al pelirrojo, su semblante cambió por uno preocupado y rápidamente se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? Dijiste que no querías ir con un doctor, pero igual te puedo llevar y...

—Chloé, para —La cortó el pelirrojo fastidiado—. No quiero dar explicaciones en un consultorio o urgencias... Pero gracias por curarme.

La rubia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, se esforzaba por mantener una expresión de indiferencia.

—Pero igual diré que fue estúpido meterte.

Chloé volvió a mirarlo indignada, abrió la boca para refutar, pero nada salía de esta. Por una vez no tenía respuesta.

—¿Quieres cenar algo? —cuestionó la ojiazul cambiando de tema. Buscó su celular con la mirada y al divisarlo lo tomó con un ligero temblor en la mano—. Puedo pedir algo para cenar.

—Me parece bien.

Cuando los ojiazules terminaron de cenar no pudieron evitar estirar sus piernas en el suelo, tal vez haber usado cojines como asiento no fue suficiente. Sus músculos igual terminaron entumecidos.

—Anda ya... Pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices? —pronunció la rubia alejando el vaso de agua de su boca.

—Todo el rato has tenido esa mirada de curiosidad... —señaló Nathaniel echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras apoyaba el resto de su cuerpo detrás de su espalda—. Quieres saber porque me atacaron esos sujetos, aunque igual y ya tienes una teoría. Digo, entraste como si supieras toda la historia.

—Al encontrar en ese local supuse que necesitas dinero —respondió Bourgeois mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Aunado a que la noche que casi me matas del susto parecías esconderte de algo... No fue difícil entender porque estabas en ese apuro.

—Que buena eres... Deberías trabajar para la policía —comentó burlón el pelirrojo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo terminaste con una soga en el cuello? Figurativamente, claro.

—Oh Chloé hay cosas que es mejor no conocerlas del todo.

—Lo dices como si se tratara de un homicidio —mencionó la nombrada entrecerrando los ojos. La mirada seria del contrario la desconcertó—. ¿Qué? No...

Enseguida Kurtzberg se empezó a carcajear por la cara de la rubia, vaya que era ingenua.

—Tranquila... Que solo bromeaba —aclaró el de ojos turquesas una vez que reguló su respiración—. Solo fue cosa de apuestas... Y estoy casi en la ruina —dijo con un toque de ironía en su voz.

—Ah mira... Ya somos dos.

—Brindo por eso.

El pelirrojo tomó su vaso de agua y lo puso en alto esperando que la rubia le siguiera el juego. Y así, entre risas Chloé brindó con Nathaniel dejando de lado lo informal que era hacerlo con vasos de plástico.

Ambos bebieron lo último de sus respectivos vasos, Bourgeois mantuvo la vista gacha mientras su dedo jugaba con el relieve del vaso subiendo y bajando. Su acompañante no tardó en notar que la mente de la chica se había ido a otro lado.

—Hey Chloé —La llamó por tercera vez hasta que al fin percibió que la muchacha salía de su trance—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí... Todo bien Nathaniel.

—Ya dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Qué tan desesperado estás por dinero?

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero... Hacerte una propuesta... Como de un negocio.

Chloé luchaba por mantener el contacto visual con el ojiturquesa, sin embargo, los nervios la carcomían y se notaba con las uñas encajando en su muñeca. Mientras tanto Nathaniel la observaba con duda, no le parecía normal que la conocida Chloé Bourgeois luciera tan inquieta. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad que le caracterizaba?

—¿Qué clase de negocio? —Se atrevió a preguntar con temor.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —soltó de repente la rubia cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Cómo... Cómo dices? —preguntó Kurtzberg que se estaba atragantando con su propia saliva.

—Yo... Mi padre me dejó un fideicomiso al morir —empezó a explicar la ojiazul sin poder verlo a la cara—. Pero según una cláusula de porquería no tendré derecho a él hasta que me case... He pensado que tal eso solucione mi problema —Hizo un ademán con las manos señalando la habitación casi vacía—. Y el tuyo también...

—¿Y me preguntabas a mí si estaba desesperado por dinero?

La rubia soltó un gruñido mientras se cubría la cara avergonzada. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—Olvida lo que dije... Es una pésima idea, además...

—¿Cuándo nos casamos?

—¿Cómo dices?


	7. Chapter 7

Chloé miraba con incredulidad a su acompañante, las palabras no salían de su boca y lo único que podía hacer era parpadear una y otra vez.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—Solo si tú lo haces, Chlo —Nathaniel canturreó el diminutivo de la rubia.

—Pero... O sea... Yo...

—¿Creías que no aceptaría?

—Pues... Sí... Es que... ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste!

—¿Qué parte de "necesito dinero" no se entiende?

—Pero hablamos de matrimonio... Eso no se toma a la ligera.

—Uno, lo planteaste como un negocio. Dos, ¿en serio sigues creyendo en el matrimonio? Ya no estamos en el siglo veinte —mencionó el pelirrojo riéndose.

Bourgeois se cruzó de brazos apretando la mandíbula, Nathaniel estaba en lo cierto con su primer punto, pero el que se burlara de sus ilusiones no era muy agradable que digamos.

—No es mi culpa si te hirieron en el pasado o que tus padres se hayan separado...

—Bah... Nunca han estado en mis planes esas formalidades, toda relación es pasajera. Es más fácil decir adiós y marcharse de una que estar negociando propiedades y custodias.

Chloé no pudo evitar recordar las veces que escuchó a sus padres discutir por cuestiones monetarias, apenas era una niña y no entendía cómo el dinero importaba más que el supuesto cariño que se tenían entre ellos a ella misma.

Aunque en su adolescencia permanecieron juntos, el dolor de ver a su madre irse de la casa sin ella en más de una ocasión nadie lo borraba.

—¿Entonces preferirías seguir casado?

—¿Qué?

—Dices que quieres evitar el proceso de divorcio, mi propuesta implica ese paso final después de un año aproximadamente, para evitar estar en la mira de los noticiarios.

—Bueno... —Nathaniel apoyó sus manos en las piernas y miró directo a los ojos azules de la muchacha—. Tomándolo más como un simple contrato no tendría sentido pelear en tribunales, desde el principio llegamos al acuerdo de bienes separados y ya está, total, no hay mucho que me puedas quitar.

—Nathaniel, ¿en serio no prefieres pensarlo unos días? —inquirió Bourgeois mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Tú sí?

—Eso creo...

La rubia bajó la vista apenada, sin duda se reprochaba por ser tan impulsiva. Apenas se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que lo desechara por completo, por muy estúpido que fuera. Como aquella vez que retó a Kagami, creyó que por aprender rápido podría derrotar a la esgrimista, sin embargo, la diferencia de experiencia le jugó en contra y perdió la apuesta.

Aun odiaba recordar cómo estuvo a sus servicios cual sirvienta, desde entonces dejó de abusar de la lealtad de Sabrina, algo bueno salió de esa anécdota desagradable.

—Está bien, Bourgeois. Llámame en unos días —dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, la nombrada lo imitó rápidamente—. Y de nuevo gracias por auxiliarme, aunque nadie te lo pidió, eres una buena persona después de todo.

La rubia frunció el ceño y retuvo sus ganas de brindarle un golpe al ver los vendajes sobre su piel. Caminó a la isla de la cocina y tomó la chamarra que había intentado limpiar con agua del grifo, tal vez logró quitar la tierra, pero con la sangre no tuvo la misma suerte.

—¿Estarás bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar extendiéndole la prenda al más alto.

—Por un rato al menos, tu cafetera será de gran ayuda. Literalmente no tengo como pagártelo.

—No pienses en eso, solo considera acudir al médico.

—Muchas gracias Chloé, en serio.

La rubia quería responder con algún comentario típico de ella, no obstante, se quedó en blanco al notar la mirada sincera de joven, sus ojos turquesas tenían un brillo especial y la gran sonrisa en su rostro era cautivadora. Poco importaban los golpes que había recibido, seguía siendo atractivo y para su mala suerte no era inmune a sus encantos.

Regresó a la realidad al notar que se acercaba a ella, en cuestión de segundos sintió como le plantaba un beso en cada mejilla a modo de despedida y salía del departamento dándole las buenas noches.

Esa noche Chloé se fue a la cama con un sentimiento extraño y su cabeza siendo bombardeada por numerosas preguntas. Sin embargo, también estaba presente la satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Tres días después Nathaniel se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada, la noche anterior Chloé le había texteado citándolo en la cafetería que solían frecuentar en su época de estudiantes, al parecer la muchacha ya había meditado y tomado una decisión que quería comunicarle cuanto antes.

Faltando tres minutos para el mediodía alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera rubia atravesando el umbral de la puerta, Bourgeois buscaba con la mirada y al lograr divisar una nata roja se acercó a la esquina donde se encontraba el joven.

—Hola Nath.

—Hola Chloé.

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y mostró una sonrisa amigable, misma que logró relajar los nervios de la recién llegada.

—¿Le traigo café, señorita? —preguntó una mesera de tez morena sosteniendo una libreta en su mano.

—Sí por favor, algo de panqueques también.

—Enseguida se lo traigo, ¿y para usted? —Volvió a preguntar la morocha esta vez dirigiéndose a Nathaniel.

—Más café estará bien, gracias.

La mesera asintió anotando en su libretita y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

La rubia se quitó los lentes obscuros y los guardó en un estuche, sentía la mirada de su acompañante, pero no quería demostrar que esta acababa con su seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¿Has podido recuperar tu cafetera?

—No, he preferido juntar para una lavadora, sé que Sabrina me apoya en su casa, pero no quiero aprovecharme.

—Hace años no hubiera creído eso.

—Sí bueno, hace años no estaríamos tomando algo en la misma mesa.

— _That's right._

La mesera llegó con su pedido y los colocó frente a cada uno.

—Ya que nombraste el pasado, Chlo... ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más valioso?

—Mmm... Creo mi cumpleaños número diez —respondió echando una cucharada de azúcar a su café—. Fue la última fiesta que realmente me sentí querida... Tanto por amigos como por... Mi familia.

—¿Las cosas se pusieron feas después?

—Así es, los problemas de mis padres se extendieron hasta llegar a mí y me terminaba desquitando con medio mundo —La ojiazul miraba el líquido obscuro en el interior de su taza, bebió un poco y luego miró al pelirrojo—. Y tú Kurtzberg, ¿cuál es tu recuerdo más doloroso?

—Seis años, jugaba con mi vecina que era mi mejor amiga, la pelota se nos fue a la avenida y no fui lo suficientemente rápido... Un camión la empujó, ahí quedó —contestó tomando la taza frente a él.

Chloé se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo hablar con tanta normalidad, casi podía jurar que lo dijo con un deje de ironía.

—Ya dejé que me afectara bastantes años, no esperes que rompa en llanto apenas recuerde su nombre.

—Yo... Nath, lo siento tanto, nadie debe vivir algo como eso y menos a tan corta edad —por instinto la rubia llevó sus manos a la del contrario en un intento de demostrarle apoyo, pensó en apartarse, pero Nathaniel correspondió el gesto y empezó a acariciar el dorso de una.

—Todos tenemos cicatrices que marcan de una u otra forma nuestro futuro, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces pienso que fue una señal, perder a Alice fue el principio de mi caída al hoyo del que jamás saldré —mencionó el ojiturquesa con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa forzada—. Obscuridad y decepción que nunca me abandona.

—Que pesimista eres —Chloé lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez en el fondo creas que no mereces lograr algo porque tu amiga no tuvo la oportunidad, pero no debes desperdiciar tus capacidades para llegar lejos. Siempre he sabido que eres un chico muy talentoso que tendrá a la gente a sus pies.

—¿Tanta fe tienes en mí?

—Sí, y tú también deberías.

—Me gusta eso de ti.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tanta amabilidad y benevolencia que jamás tuve la oportunidad de notar en el instituto.

Kurtzberg sonrió, Chloé enmudeció y sintió sus mejillas arder, le había hecho un cumplido y el hecho de que viniera de él hacía que lo tomara de forma distinta a la que solía.

—Pues... A mí me gusta tu sentido del humor, sí.

La contestación de la muchacha hizo que Nathaniel soltara una sonora carcajada, en consecuencia, el rubor de su cara se incrementó.

—Vale, ya paro. Te has puesto rojita, que linda.

—Bueno ya, deja de burlarte de mí.

—Créeme que no lo hago, Chlo.

La rubia tronó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, una luz proveniente de su bolso llamó su atención. Rápidamente sacó su celular para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Adrien, lo leyó rápidamente y volvió a meterlo en su bolso.

El aparato chocó con algo, lo hizo a un lado y sacó una pequeña caja.

—No he olvidado la razón principal de nuestra reunión...

—¿Qué no era una salida normal de amigos? —preguntó el muchacho dando el último sorbo a su taza—. Es broma, ya suelta tu respuesta.

—¿En serio no te molesta que sea arreglado?

—Ya te dije, no esperaba mucho... Pero igual está mejor casarse con alguien que ya conocía, aunque fuera una bruja conmigo.

—¡Oh vamos, Kurtzberg! Pasado pisado.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Bourgeois. ¿Cuál es el trato?

—Engañar a todo mundo, dividir las ganancias, después de un año decirnos adiós y fin de la historia.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Presente de frente?

En el campo de visión de Nathaniel apareció una caja rojiza decorada con un moño plateado. Miró a la rubia que le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos y entonces tomó la caja, la abrió encontrando en su interior un reloj plateado, se veía bastante costoso.

—¿Y esto?

—Es el símbolo de propuesta, no me des un anillo, no lo necesitamos —dijo observando cada gesto del pelirrojo—. Era de mi padre, espero que lo cuides muy bien.

Nathaniel sintió por un instante como su garganta se cerraba, tenía en sus manos un objeto muy valioso monetario y sentimentalmente hablando. Además, aceptarlo significaba formalizar una propuesta, aunque fuera un supuesto negocio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente significaba decir "sí".

Pero Chloé si lo entendía y aun así le confiaba algo que atesoraba, ya no podía defraudar a la chica que tanto se preocupaba por él. Ambos necesitaban del otro para solucionar sus problemas, estaban en el mismo barco.

—Futuro sin apuro.

Bourgeois amplió su sonrisa, Kurtzberg rió y dejó que le colocara el accesorio. Iniciaron formalmente una sociedad, o bien, un compromiso.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathaniel con una cerveza en mano miraba como Chloé iba de un lado a otro abriendo las cortinas de los ventanales y moviendo las sillas de su nuevo comedor que consiguió a un precio de remate.

—¿Me explicas qué tanto haces? —Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo apoyando su mejilla en una mano.

—Arreglo el escenario.

Bourgeois colocó una silla al lado de su acompañante, se deshizo la coleta alta que llevaba y empezó a acomodar su cabello intentando que no se viera tan esponjado.

—¿Cómo qué escenario?

—¿Tienes _Instagram_?

—Eh...

—Subiré un _story_ casual y tú saldrás en el fondo, el chiste es que la gente note tu presencia poco a poco y entonces podamos soltar la bomba de manera natural.

La rubia tomó su celular y empezó a digitar su pin para desbloquearlo.

—¿En serio te parece buen plan?

—Claro, aunque han pasado los años sigo en la mira de los medios, empezaron a especular y entre más veces te vean más creíble será.

—No lo sé, Chloé, ¿no era suficiente con salir eventualmente y pasear por las calles de la ciudad?

—Oh ingenuo Nathan, nunca es suficiente... Además, en la actualidad todo lo que pasa en tu vida lo cuentas en alguna red social o incluso todas —afirmó la muchacha mirándolo divertida.

—Sí bueno, llevo seis meses sin pagar el internet así que super normal que no cuente mis actividades 24/7 —comentó burlón volviendo a beber de su cerveza—. Da pereza subir estados a cada rato y que _creepy_ que todos conozcan tu rutina.

Chloé hizo una mueca, subió sus piernas a la silla para sentarse como indio y abrió la aplicación previamente mencionada.

—Últimamente he pensado en cortarme el cabello, pero aún me cuestiono si hacerlo en capas o el despunte de siempre... ¿Ustedes que recomiendan?

Terminó de grabar y dio click en "subir historia", sonrió satisfecha, sin embargo, su expresión se desvaneció al escuchar la risa de Nathaniel.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada, solo me parece curioso cómo te diriges a tus "fans" —respondió haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—No sé qué te sorprende, siempre me ha gustado ser admirada por demás —respondió la rubia tecleando en su smartphone.

—Claro, solías ser la princesa que deseaba tener a todos cual sirvientes y que aplaudieran como focas cualquier comentario tuyo, aunque estuviera cargado de veneno —Se mofó el pelirrojo terminando su bebida, no pudo verlo, pero sus palabras dejaron de piedra a la muchacha.

—¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? —cuestionó incrédula.

—Todos lo tenían, Chloé. Nunca fuiste muy dulce que digamos... —respondió mirándola de reojo.

—¡He cambiado! —Bourgeois dejó caer sus palmas sobre la mesa con algo de agresividad—. Perder a mi padre me hizo entender que todo el dinero y poder que puedas llegar a tener no te garantizan nada, somos simples mortales que necesitamos más de otros que de alguna joya o bolso caro.

Lentamente bajó la mirada, le dolía recordar lo sola que se sintió cuando André Bourgeois dejó este mundo, aunque tenía a Sabrina y Adrien ellos también tenían amigos y era testigo de cómo iluminaban sus vidas con algún mensaje gracioso o una llamada de felicitación. Ella también quería eso, algo sincero, no esas hipocresías típicas de la gente que frecuentaba al ser miembro de "la clase alta".

—Si bueno, los egipcios intentaron llevarse su oro y todo. No les funcionó.

Kurtzberg observaba a la chica inmóvil, cayó en cuenta de que sus palabras habían apaciguado su buen ánimo. Se sentía tan idiota por no haberse quedado callado, soltando un suspiro se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

—Chloé, mírame —pidió tomándola del mentón—. Te veo a los ojos y ya no reconozco esa chiquilla egoísta y caprichosa que hizo tantas maldades. Veo una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, pero que ha encontrado en su interior la valentía para querer dejar de sonreír falsamente y permitirse ser amable, tierna, bondadosa... Humana que siente y que sufre.

La aludida miraba atenta cada facción del joven buscando algún indicio de burlarse o mentir. Pero solo conseguía quedar cautivada por el brillo sin igual de aquellos orbes turquesas.

—No tuviste suerte años atrás con tu familia... Pero te puedes dar la oportunidad de tener una nueva, no dejes que el miedo a salir herida te domine.

Bourgeois estaba conmovida por sus palabras, parpadeó varias veces alejándose del tacto del muchacho y estiró sus piernas adormecidas.

—No le tengo miedo a nada —Se limitó a contestar desviando la mirada.

—¿En serio? Hace tres días que Sabrina te está llamando, sé que es para salir porque revisaste el buzón de voz hace rato... Seguro te la pasas pensando en si todas las personas que conocerás serán como la Virginia que abusó de su confianza. Tienes los mismos amigos que hace diez años, ¿en serio me vas a decir que no tienes miedo?

—Se llama Vanessa.

—Sí, esta tipa... No respondas solo a lo que te conviene.

—¿Por qué tan seguro? Apenas nos reencontramos hace unas semanas, no me conoces lo suficiente para dar tal información —replicó la ojiazul cruzando las piernas.

—Cierto, pero conviví contigo muchos años, gran parte de tu vida está documentada en revistas y blogs y volviéndote a conocer estoy completando el rompecabezas.

—¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un enigma a resolver para pasar el rato?

—Sí pero no, tenemos un negocio Chloé... Tengo que saber de ti para ser capaz de predecir cuándo me apuñales por la espalda o algo similar.

Kurtzberg esbozó una sonrisa burlona, la muchacha frunció el ceño y le lanzó la cabeza el cartón de cerveza que estaba en la mesa.

Se mordía el labio, sintiéndose nerviosa, no podía creer como sus esfuerzos por levantar una muralla entre sus sentimientos y el exterior fuera tan transparente para alguien como Nathaniel.

—Sin ti no gano nada, no hay razón para que te deje fuera del negocio.

—Claro, porque es "casados" menciona un dúo explícitamente.

—Me rindo contigo —La rubia rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces este sábado, en la tarde?

—Bueno, el baño necesita una lavada...

—Tonterías, un amigo celebra su cumpleaños. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Me invitas a conocer a tu grupo de amigos?

—Te invito a conocer otra gente, deja de ser tan cerrada con el mundo. Comencemos con algo simple, además ayuda a tu plan, ¿no? Queremos que las personas especulen.

—Está bien. ¿Qué debería ponerme?

—Bah, hasta con aluminio encima te ves guapa —dijo Nathaniel sin pensar.

—Pues... Gracias.

Ahora era él quien evitaba el contacto visual, odiaba que su mente y boca no estuvieran en sintonía, tal vez era el alcohol quien habló. Aunque solo fuera una botella, la cerveza no es su fuerte.

Escucho la vibración de un celular, el suyo no tenía batería así que supuso que era el de su socia. Empezó a mover un pie ansioso, necesitaba cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—No tienes trabajo, ¿verdad? —La voz de Chloé lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Pues... No.

—Te tengo una propuesta.

Volteó a verla con curiosidad, una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro, empezaba a cuestionarse si todas las propuestas de la rubia eran tan alocadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo a esta historia, de verdad no creí que tuviera tanta aceptación una idea loca que surgió al ver una pelicula jajaj
> 
> Me anima mucho ver sus votos y comentarios, son los mejores.
> 
> Si no me siguen no están enterados de que tardo en actualizar por la universidad, quizás alguno ya sepan como se vive esa masacre xd igual trato de escribir poco para no dejar esto en hiatus.
> 
> De verdad, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar
> 
> ¡Chao, adiós! ( ๑ ❛ ڡ ❛ ๑ )❤


	9. Chapter 9

Chloé miraba con atención su armario, por cuarta vez pasaba su vista de una prenda colgada a otra. Tenía cuatro conjuntos nuevos a elegir y aunque antes de ducharse había tomado una decisión ahora se encontraba dudosa con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello aun goteando.

Incluso parecía que se olvidaba del avance del tiempo pues le quedaban treinta minutos para alistarse y recibir a Nathaniel que la llevaría a esa fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien que no conocía.

¿Ese brillante vestido negro con la espalda descubierta era demasiado? ¿Qué pasaba con la blusa blanca con encaje en el escote y un pantalón formal de color rojo? O tal vez funcione ese top amarillo brillante con una falda entallada del mismo color. Y ese vestido con escote corazón de seda azul en un tono que combina con sus ojos, cintura alta y falda _baloom_ sin duda también tentaba su faceta vanidosa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior optó por el último conjunto, al probárselo se miró al espejo observando lo bien que se veían sus piernas descubiertas estilizadas gracias a las plataformas que hacían lucir su reciente sesión de pedicura, cortesía de Sabrina.

Sonrió a su reflejo y prosiguió a recoger su cabello en un moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos que intentó enchinar sin mucho éxito, una vez más estaba contenta con su trabajo. Estaba a la mitad de su maquillaje cuando escuchó el timbre, angustiada miró su celular y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora que había acordado con Nathaniel.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a la entrada y abrir la puerta encontrándose con el muchacho que esperaba. Kurtzberg vestía una camisa turquesa con un pantalón de vestir negro mate, además llevaba unos zapatos elegantes del mismo color.

—¡Nath! Llegas a tiempo… Pasa por favor —solicitó haciéndose a un lado para que el muchacho pasara.

—Por poco y no —bromeó el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

—A mí me han agarrado las prisas, pero casi estoy lista. ¿Me permites unos minutos? —Chloé reprimió una risa nerviosa.

—Claro, tómate tu tiempo.

—Gracias.

La rubia volvió al baño para terminar de aplicar su maquillaje y dar los últimos retoques con un poco de polvo traslúcido. Inhaló profundo y rogó al cielo que todo saliera bien en esta salida, ser presentada a los amigos de Nathaniel era uno de los pasos a seguir que le ayudarían al plan que habían acordado. Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez que se trataba de algo insignificante y aun así los nervios la carcomían.

Cuando volvió con Nathaniel lo encontró observando la calle a través de una ventana, comprobó que su vestido no tuviera arrugas y carraspeó para llamar su atención, el muchacho se giró y la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Te ves muy linda —halagó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bourgeois sintió como sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente.

—Gracias, tú también luces genial.

Kurtzberg rió y se preguntó qué tanto le hubiera costado a la Chloé del instituto decir algo similar. Sin añadir nada se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de la muñeca para colocar una peineta con flores en la palma de su mano.

—Blanco pensado en que combina con todo, aunque si arruina tu _outfit_ no tienes porqué usarlo.

Sorprendida dirigió su vista al accesorio, era discreto, pero al mismo tiempo un complemento ideal para su conjunto. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la llevó a su cabello y trató de colocarla justo en el moño sin despeinarla mucho.

—¿Qué tal? —pronunció buscando la mirada de Nathaniel. El pelirrojo se mostró pensativo antes de mover la peineta de manera que no quedara tan inclinada.

—Listo así no se caerá.

Por un instante sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, aunque Chloé llevaba plataformas seguía habiendo una diferencia mínima de estatura y gracias a la cercanía podían percibir la respiración del otro. Bourgeois distinguió la colonia masculina, una intensa fragancia que extrañamente le hacía pensar en madera y en agua. La imagen de una cabaña en la playa apareció en su mente.

La ojiazul salió de su ensimismamiento al notar que Nathaniel retrocedió aumentado la distancia entre ambos.

—Bueno, mmm… ¿Nos vamos?

Después de un trayecto en taxi de treinta minutos aproximadamente, Chloé y Nathaniel llegaron a su destino: la casa flotante, o barco, mejor dicho, de los Couffaine. La música aún estaba a un volumen moderado y no había tanta gente como en otras fiestas a las que había acudido Kurtzberg, veía divertido la reacción de su acompañante, un sitio bastante extravagante en comparación con los que ella solía frecuentar.

—¿Acaso esperabas un gran salón y servicio de meseros? —cuestionó con burla el de ojos turquesa.

—No, pero tampoco pensé en algo así. Estoy emocionada, sin duda sale de mi rutina.

—Oh querida princesa de París, conmigo todo saldrá de su rutina —afirmó Nathaniel con una sonrisa ladina, a Chloé le parecía que insinuaba un sin fin de cosas.

Iba a responderle cuando dos personas se les acercaron para recibirlos, enorme sorpresa se llevó la rubia al ver quien era una de ellas.

—¡Nath! Qué bueno que llegas —dijo Luka con emoción soltando la mano de su novia para darle un abrazo a su amigo.

—No me lo perdería por nada —respondió el aludido con la misma emoción.

Chloé juntó sus manos sintiéndose incómoda, volteó a ver a otro lado evitando encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de la azabache que mostraba indiferencia.

—Bueno dudo mucho que no la conozcan, pero igual los presento —comentó Nathaniel colocando una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul llamando su atención—. Esta noche me acompaña Chloé Bourgeois, Chlo, ellos son Luka y Kagami.

La nombrada inhaló y se esforzó en mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, observó a Luka quien transmitía jovialidad con sus jeans rasgados, una polera blanca abajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero. Contrastaba con la blusa blanca de manga larga y falda negra asimétrica que vestía la japonesa con elegancia.

—Que agradable volver a verte, Kagami —respondió tratando de sonar amable—. Luka he oído hablar mucho de ti, un gusto conocerte al fin. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias Chloé, espero que hayas escuchado tantas cosas buenas de mí como yo de ti.

Tanto Nathaniel como Chloé notaron el repentino afiance del agarre de Kagami con el brazo de su novio, no hacía falta conocerla demasiado para saber lo celosa que podría llegar a ser.

El festejado tomó la mano de su novia para indicarle que todo estaba bien mientras invitaba a los recién llegados a tomar algo o bien ir directamente a la pista de baile.

Contrario a lo que Chloé esperaba, Nathaniel permaneció a su lado e incluso la incitaba a fraternizar con los amigos que se encontraba, al único que conocía de antes, aunque no en persona era a Marc Anciel, conocido en la época de instituto por sus escritos. Midori, Bruno y Paul le parecieron más agradables de lo que aparentaban pues todo en ellos emanaba dejadez y apatía.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo dándole otra copa a su acompañante.

—La verdad sí, no esperaba que tus amigos fueran tan interesantes.

—Oh vamos, no siempre serás la reina abeja que todos alaben, interactúa un poco más con la gente común —mencionó Kurtzberg con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo haré para que sea más creíble que bajé tanto mis estándares —respondió la rubia con un aire de altivez, lo que hizo reír al más alto.

—Te puedes llevar una sorpresa, princesa —pronunció el muchacho muy cerca de su oído con el pretexto de que subieron el volumen de la música.

Chloé sintió cosquillas al percibir su aliento cálido, no se esperaba que intentara ponerla nerviosa, tomó un poco más de su bebida para disimular.

Nathaniel aprovechó la llegada de Mylène, quien acompañaba a Iván, para disculparse e ir al baño, dejándolas que conversaran de manera animada mientras tanto.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Bruel le pidió a su novia que bailaran juntos, la chica aceptó por lo cual Bourgeois se quedó sola bebiendo un tercer vaso de _secret garden_. Intentando mantener una dulce sonrisa mientras veía cómo la gente se divertía bailando y charlando con sus allegados, ella no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar.

 _«¿Dónde carajos estás, pintor de quinta?»,_ se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloé dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro y se puso de pie, harta de esperar bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida y se dispuso a sacar a su acompañante con los pantalones abajo como castigo por dejarla sola.

Avanzó dos pasos y sintió el efecto del vodka en su cuerpo, se sostuvo de la baranda y divisó por el rabillo del ojo una mata roja. Dirigió su vista a tierra firme identificando a Nathaniel que había descendido de la embarcación, su molestia fue reemplazada por preocupación al ver dos siluetas a cada lado que le hicieron pensar en los maleantes del callejón.

_«¿A dónde lo llevan?»_

Chloé sentía como la angustia comenzaba a invadirla, al recordar la imagen de Nathaniel siendo golpeado por dos hombres fornidos y lo malherido que lo dejaron. No podía permitir que se repitiera la situación.

Decidida empezó a caminar lo más rápido que sus plataformas y el alcohol en su sistema le permitían, cuando bajó del barco tardó en recordar en qué dirección llevaban al “pintor de quinta”. Al recordarlo no dudo en sacarse los zapatos y echar a correr con ellos en la mano, subió las escaleras saliendo a la avenida y miró a todos lados intentando darse una idea de a donde pudieron ir.

Considerando su encuentro de la última vez optó por ir a las calles más solitarias sin importarle los riesgos a los que se exponía, cruzó la calle y empezó a revisar cada callejón esperando encontrar al pelirrojo o alguna pista de él, con la garganta y los pies ardiendo comenzaba a perder la esperanza, hasta que finalmente en una esquina alcanzó a divisar unas siluetas similares a las que había visto con anterioridad.

Recuperando el aliento se acercó con sigilo pegándose a la pared agradeciendo que los locales estaban cerrados, escuchó reír a los hombres lo que le hizo tragar duro. Al ver que ingresaron a un negocio que tenía pinta de restaurante apresuró sus movimientos y quedó frente a la puerta unos instantes intentando escuchar.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia Nathaniel —dijo un hombre con voz áspera, por la claridad con la que escuchaba suponía que no estaban muy alejados de la entrada.

—Vamos Papillon, nunca antes te había fallado. Solo que han sido tiempos complicados —dijo Nathaniel tratando de sonar seguro. Chloé dio gracias al cielo por oírlo hablar pues eso parecía ser buena señal, al menos seguía vivo.

—Tiempos complicados que me están costando para pagar a mi gente, Milton será padre por segunda vez y necesita ahorrar para que sus críos tomen un camino diferente en el futuro. ¿verdad Milton?

—Así es señor, me gustaría que se graduaran de la universidad —habló el supuesto Milton, a la espía de ropa lujosa se le puso la piel chinita pues reconoció la voz de aquella vez que salvó a Nathaniel sacrificando su cafetera.

—Tu familia se merece lo mejor, _I get it._ Todos aquí trabajan duro y yo lo haré igual pagando mi deuda, lo juro —afirmó Kurtzberg con total seguridad en sus palabras, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Al menos había aprendido a ocultarlo.

—Nada me garantiza que cumplas tu palabra esta vez…

—¡Yo lo garantizo! —declaró Chloé abriendo la puerta estruendosamente, los presentes la miraron con duda, la muchacha dirigió su atención al hombre que se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá frente al pobre Nathaniel que se veía rodeado por tres _gorilas_.

—Wow que entrada dramática, soy fan de los filmes de ese estilo, Nathaniel por favor haz pasar a tu chica que viene a rescatarte —pidió Papillon riendo.

El aludido se levantó y caminó hacia la recién llegada quien al instante notó el lodo en sus ropas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, Bourgeois no pudo distinguir si estaba angustiado o rabioso.

—¿Tú que crees? —clamó mirándolo a los ojos, pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el hombre que los veía con atención—. Señor Papillon sabiendo lo inoportuna de mi intervención me atrevo a dirigirme hacia usted con la intención de prometerle que recibirá su dinero, integro por supuesto, con intereses y todo.

—Chloé Bourgeois ¿no? Que sorpresa ver que alguien tan fina como usted venga a saltar en defensa del don nadie de Kurtzberg —mencionó apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos, alternaba la mirada entre ambos tratando de descifrar la relación entre ellos.

—Para mí no es un don nadie —respondió la rubia mirando de reojo al chico parado a su lado, sin pensar tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Papillon esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver ese gesto.

—Ya entiendo, incluso asumes sus problemas. Que auténtico es el amor entre ustedes —comentó reteniendo una carcajada—. Y supongo que afirmas poder pagarme aprovechando tu estatus de niña rica, ¿no es así?

—Lo aprovecho para garantizarle el valor de mi palabra, supongo que ya gozó de un buen capuchino así que será le constara el pequeño adelanto que se hizo recientemente —La muchacha sintió como le apretaban la mano en un intento de decir “¿qué haces?”, pero no le dio importancia.

—Sí, así es, una máquina muy eficiente debo decir. Te creeré y ya que estás aquí acordemos los detalles de una transacción donde me paguen todo.

Nathaniel sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, no le importaba lo que pasara a él ya estaba resignado, sin embargo, no quería _llevarse a Chloé entre las patas._

—Señor para evitar comprometer sus labores sería mejor una entrega más adelante ¿no? Y en efectivo para no dejar rastro alguno —sugirió la muchacha con el semblante serio—. De hecho, me gustaría que nos diera plazo de al menos seis meses, debemos ser discretos para hacer movimiento de una gran cantidad, ¿cierto?

—Chica astuta… Justo igual que tu padre, no esperaba menos —Papillon elevó sus pies hasta la mesa que estaba frente a él y juntó sus manos sin apartar la vista de los ojiazules—. Tres meses, no más, deberán repartir el dinero en varios puntos cuyos detalles les daré más adelante, creo que es justo para todos.

—Gracias señor Papillon.

—Puedes llamarme Félix —dio con una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad—. Ah y Nathaniel, la pobre chica se ha llenado de lodo, espero que sepas recompensarla muy bien y no solo con unos zapatos nuevos.

—Sí, sí, no hace falta que digas más. Gracias por la agradable reunión —gritó el nombrado dirigiéndose a los matones que observaban de cerca. Soltó el agarre de su mano y rodeó a la rubia por la cintura llevándola hacia la salida.

Estando fuera del lugar Chloé se colocó los zapatos sin importarle que se ensuciaran y empezaron a caminar a una parte de la ciudad más iluminada. Caminaron dos cuadras y la muchacha pidió sentarse en una banca.

—¿No tienes algo qué decir? —inquirió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah sí, ¿en qué carajos pensabas al arriesgar tu pellejo así? Carajo Chloé, ya viste de lo que son capaces esos animales, por lo que más quieras no te metas.

—¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme por salvar tu culo otra vez? No jodas Kurtzberg.

—Nadie te lo pidió, Bourgeois.

—¡Lo hice porque me importas, idiota!


End file.
